The Princess, The Bodyguard
by angelronin
Summary: 50 different sentences how Kitana and Jade fell in love. Warning: Shoujo-ai, Lime, Character Death


Author's Notes: I wrote this one for LJ 1sentence community couple years ago. Most the themes part of Mortal Kombat canon with some creativity license from other themes.

Disclaimer: The characters of Mortal Kombat I don't owning them. They part of Midway and William Entrainment

Ring

Kitana holding the ring she was going give to Liu Kang before his death.

Hero

Jade and Kitana they're celebrate as champions for free their home realm from Khan's tyranny.

Memory

Kitana remember Sindel's face as a child before she took her own life

Box

They are watching the monks burying Liu Kang in the tomb.

Run

Kitana runaway from her past sins; Jade embrace her and their future.

Hurricane

She is beautiful and destructive beauty raging in her personal storm.

Wings

Kitana tried fly away from her life, no matter what past sins will catch you.

Cold

Earlier her life, Kitana was cold, cruel, and merciless assassin before Jade warming her heart.

Red

The crimson blood of the innocents she spill for Khan, it bothering her conscience for long time.

Drink

The wine she brought from Bo' Rai Cho's training, Kitana drinking her glass and Jade was jealous; she want be the glass.

Midnight

Jade lost track of time, by time she return her post it was midnight

Temptation

Her eyes were calling her to touch the sleeping beauty in their tent.

View

Kitana looking a very nude Jade arching her back and taunting her.

Music

The music playing in the ballroom, Kitana is staring at Jade; causing shivers in her spine.

Silk

Kitana touching her silky skin, Jade gave a soft moan.

Cover

Kitana is covering herself and Jade, she don't want explain her men why both sleeping in same tent.

Promise

They promise each other for long time not fight each other.

Dream

Kitana have dream where she saw her mother, and Khan took away from her.

Candle

She looking over the document, holding on the candle and thinking about Jade at this moment.

Talent

Jade was good at staff fighting, also she was hands for killing and pleasuring Kitana…

Silence

There no sound in their room, Kitana is smiling at Jade's sleep form.

Journey

They lives fill with death and destruction, but also fill with love for each other and their friends.

Fire

The flame of passion slowly engulfing them, igniting whirlwind of lust and love, they are glad burn by passion of love.

Strength

Kitana is her strength, Jade live trough many fights over the years because her.

Mask

Kitana is a strong warrior, but her façade is slipping, Kang's death have more effect than anyone expect it.

Ice

Jade is feeling Kitana's dead body, it ice cold, colder than Sub-Zero.

Fall

Quan Chi twisting his broadswords on Kitana, she fell on ground, having a shock her soon be lifeless face.

Forgotten

Her earlier memories her father was foggy at the best, horrifying at the worst.

Dance

The guests in the ballroom were shock at the princess and the bodyguard dancing, Sindel is smiling at her daughter and her love.

Body

Their bodies intertwine with lust, fingers touching on each sensitive skin, knowing the nuances of the other; this is comfort.

Sacred

Kitana never know fear, but Jade slowly loosen her hair, teasing her, filling her kiss with passion, she was afraid to give herself to lust.

Farewells

They pay their final respect to Liu Kang.

Worlds

To Jade, Kitana is her world, even taking arms against Shao Khan

Formal

They knell before Khan, his eyes cast judgment on them; he knew their secret affair.

Fever

"We call on the Earthrealm a fever, Jade have it," Sonya explains to Kitana.

Laugh

"What you're laughing at? I don't have fight your damn clone in the mud, Kitana!" Say Sonya in annoyance.

Lies

All her life until at this point, Kitana is feeding on lies from Khan

Forever

Eternal is a fleeting moment for both of them they just don't care.

Overwhelmed

Jade have overwhelm of dread for Kitana's safety, she want to protect her from all cost.

Whisper

Softness from Jade's whispering into her ear, all she need it.

Wait

Jade is patiently waiting for Kitana, but the uneasiness is still there.

Talk

Jade want talk to Kitana about her gut feeling, she lost the opportunity.

Search

Jade is searching for Kitana what left of the battlefield.

Hope

Hope it best thing happen to everyone, but false hope is even worst because is a cruel mistress, Jade learn the hard way.

Eclipse

The Edenian moon reflecting on Kitana's nude body, but her beauty eclipse all five of them.

Gravity

Their collective destinies pull both Kitana and Jade into war against everybody and everyone.

Highway

The highway of life they took is winding road of constant fighting and each other.

Unknown

Kitana doesn't fear the unknown, but known of failure she fear the most.

Lock

Jade lock up the brainwash Kitana in Sindel's cell, "I am sorry Kitana, I fail honor our promise,"

Breathe

Kitana watching Jade's breathing in her bed, Kitana is bliss with a wonderful woman.


End file.
